gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:NPC infobox
} | y | historical }}}}}}} | unimplemented = | future = | historical = | current | #default = }} } | | } | }} }} }}} |:|-}}.jpg}}}| | }} } | ;種族 : }}} | quaggan = クアガン | playable race = プレイ可能な種族 | charr = チャール | ettin = エティン | porcine = 豚のような動物 | animal = 動物 | asura = アスラ | norn = ノルン | sylvari = シルヴァリ | wurm = ワーム | crustacean = 甲殻類 | feline = ネコ科の動物 | moa = モア | spider = 蜘蛛 | ambient creature = 周囲の生き物 | golem = ゴーレム | skritt = スクリット | human = ヒューマン | canine = イヌ科の動物 | drake = ドレイク | inquest = インクエスト | insect = 昆虫 | raptor = ラプター | ooze = ウーズ | minotaur = ミノタウロス | various = 様々な種族 | #default = }}} }}}} } | ;プロフェッション :}}}}} }} } | ;レベル : } }} } | ;ランク : }}} | critter | ambient | ambient creature = 周囲の生き物 | bronze | veteran = ベテラン | silver | elite = エリート | gold | champion = チャンピオン | purple | legendary = レジェンダリー | epic = エピック | basic | normal | #default = ノーマル }}}} ;場所 : }| }}}|不明}} } | ( })}} } | ;組織 :}}} }} } | ;サービス : }}} | renown Heart = レナウンハート | master weaponsmith = マスターウェポンスミス | master tailor = マスターテーラー | master leatherworker = マスターレザーワーカー | master jeweler = マスタージュエラー | master huntsman = マスターハンツマン | master artificer = マスターアーティフィサー | master armorsmith = マスターアーマースミス | master chef = マスターシェフ | event merchant, bartender = イベント商人、バーテンダー | karma merchant, event merchant = カルマ商人、イベント商人 | weaponsmith, event merchant = 武器商人、イベント商人 | armorsmith = 防具商人 | repairs = 修理 | weaponsmith = 武器商人 | karma merchant = カルマ商人 | event merchant = イベント商人 | retrainer = Retrainer (リトレーナー) | commander trainer = コマンダートレーナー | guardian trainer = ガーディアントレーナー | elementalist trainer = エレメンタリストトレーナー | engineer trainer = エンジニアトレーナー | mesmer trainer = メスマートレーナー | necromancer trainer = ネクロマンサートレーナー | ranger trainer = レンジャートレーナー | thief trainer = シーフトレーナー | warrior trainer = ウォーリアトレーナー | skill challenge = スキルチャレンジ | renown heart = Renown Heart | guild promoter = Guild Promoter | guild registrar = Guild Registrar | guild weaponsmith = Guild Weaponsmith | guild armorer = Guild Armorer | guild commendation trader | guild commendation = Guild Commendation Trader | trading post = Trading Post | weaponsmith = Weaponsmith (vendor) | armorsmith = Armorsmith (vendor) | karma merchant | karma vendor | karma = Karma merchant | laurel merchant = Laurel Merchant | speed boons = Speed boons | skill challenge = スキルチャレンジ | renown heart | renown heart npc = Renown heart NPC | repair | repairs = Repairs | belcher's bluff = Belcher's Bluff | activity = Activity | master armorsmith = Master armorsmith | master artificer = Master artificer | master chef = Master chef | master huntsman = Master huntsman | master jeweler = Master jeweler | master leatherworker = Master leatherworker | master tailor = Master tailor | master weaponsmith = Master weaponsmith | #default = }}} }} }} } | }}} } | ;イベント : } } | } }} } | } }} }} } location.jpg|exists}} | style="width:100%" マップ - style="text-align:center;" } } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | }} }| } }} }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | } | }}} | asuran | asura = Category:Asura | branded = Category:Branded | charr = Category:Charr | deer = Category:Deer | djinn = Category:Djinn | dredge = Category:Dredge | dwarf = Category:Dwarves | fish = Category:Fishes | grawl = Category:Grawl | harpy = Category:Harpies | hylek = Category:Hylek | icebrood = Category:Icebrood | karka = Category:Karka | kodan = Category:Kodan | krait = Category:Krait | kraken = Category:Krakens | jellyfish = Category:Jellyfishes | jotun = Category:Jotun | largos = Category:Largos | mechanical = Category:Mechanicals | mordrem = Category:Mordrem | norn = Category:Norn | oakheart | plant = Category:Plants | risen = Category:Risen | skale = Category:Skale | skelk = Category:Skelk | skritt = Category:Skritt | colossus = Category:Colossuses | steam | steam creature = Category:Steam creatures | sylvari = Category:Sylvari | tengu = Category:Tengu | undead = Category:Undead | halloween | halloween creature = Category:Halloween creatures | pixel | pixel creature = Category:Pixel creatures | wintersday | wintersday creature = Category:Wintersday creatures | critter | ambient | ambient creature = Category:Ambient creatures | プレイ可能な種族 = Category:Playable races | various = | #default = }}}s}} }} | Category:NPCs with no race specified }} } | Category: } }} } | Category:World versus World NPCs }} }}} | guild bounty | Category:Guild bounties }} } | }}} | event merchant, bartender = Category:Event merchantsCategory:Bartenders | karma merchant, event merchant = Category:Karma merchantsCategory:Event merchants | weaponsmith, event merchant = Category:WeaponsmithsCategory:Event merchants | renown heart = Category:Renown heart NPCs | guild bank = Category:Guild bankers | guild commendation | guild commendation trader = Category:Guild commendation traders | bank = Category:Bankers | trading post = Category:Trading Post NPCs | karma merchant | karma vendor | karma = Category:Karma merchants | repair | repairs = Category:Repairs | speed boons = Category:Speed boon NPCs | skill challenge = Category:Skill challenge NPCs | belcher's bluff = Category:Belcher's Bluff NPCs | activity = Category:Activity NPCs | master huntsman = Category:Master huntsmen | living world = Category:Living World NPCs | mystic forge = Category:Mystic Forge NPCs | #default = Category: }s }}|}} }} } | }}} | karma merchant = Category:Karma merchants | bartender = Category:Bartenders }} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; icon : Optional. The creature icon. If no value is set the icon defaults to showing an icon chosen by the service parameter. If that too is unspecified, the icon is hidden. ; image : Optional. The NPC image should not include any text. Defaults to the page name ( .jpg). ; race : Required. The race of the NPC. Race here should be capitalized. ; location : Required. Area(s) or mapzone(s) of where the NPC may be found. Enter with ; enter multiple locations with . ; organization : Optional. The organization/affiliation the NPC belongs to. ; level : Optional. The level of the NPC. ; rank : Optional. Should be one of the following: normal, veteran, elite, champion, legendary. ; profession : Optional. The profession of the NPC. ; service / service2 : Delete unless NPC performs a service. ; goal : Optional. Specific events or tasks this NPC is affiliated with. ; passive : Optional. Does nothing except set category. ; location : Required. The region the NPC is encountered in. ; wvw : Optional. location will be set to World versus World and the NPC will be categorized as World versus World NPC ; map1 ... map5 : Optional. Map images of the NPC's location. ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. Code See also * Guild Wars 2 Wiki:NPC formatting * Template:NPC infobox/services NPC